fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
"UGH!!! HOW DO YOU MAKE THESE THINGS!!!!!!?"
Previously on the amazing race, 9 teams raced from Tuneville to Jirassic Park. Danielle & Tom took a strong lead but lost it when they got lost, Arianna once again lost her pants, and Anthony was a big baby and ended him & James in last place. Phil: “James & Anthony, you’ve both been eliminated from the race.” 8 teams remain. How will Faith & Kelly react with their only allies out of the game? What will happen tonight? THE AMAZING RACE Rachel & Renee – Friends James & Anthony – Rivals (Eliminated) Nick & Alex – Best Friends Matt & Tommy – Cousins Arianna & Julian – Dating Giana & Andrew – Dating (Eliminated) John & Robert – Brothers Danielle & Tom – Dating Jason & Eva – Siblings (Eliminated) Faith & Kelly – Sisters Ashley & Shannen – Friends This is Jirassic Park, an island which is home to plenty of dinosaurs. And this is the observation tower, which was the 3rd pitstop in a race around the world. The 8 teams are here for a manditory 12 hour rest period. From here, they must find there way to the next pitstop by following clues in sealed envalopes. Nick & Alex who were the first to arrive at 4:15pm… Phil: “Nick & Alex, you are team number 1.” …will depart at 4:15am. Alex (annoyed): “Ugh…do we have to leave so early?” rip Nick: “Take a submarine to the Enchanted Sea.” Teams must now take a submarine to the Enchanted Sea, a large ocean home to many of sea creatures. Once there, they must find Bikini Bottom were they will find there clue. Arianna & Julian: 2nd to depart Arianna: “Bikini Bottom?” Julian: “This game just gets weirder and weirder.” Danielle & Tom: 3rd to depart Nick & Alex, Arianna & Julian, and Danielle & Tom run to the submarines. Alex: “Uh, how dose this thing work?” Nick: “Um.” Nick tries bushing a button and the submarine blows up on the inside. Alex: “Wel…That didn’t work.” Rachel & Renee: 4th to depart Renee: “Bikini Bottom?” Rachel: “To quote Arianna, this game is weird.” John & Robert: 5th to depart John: “What’s with all these stupid fantasy places?” Arianna & Julian: Currently in 1st Arianna & Julian arrive at Bikini Bottom and walk out relising they can randomly breathe underwater. rip Arianna: “Detour, Flip a Burger or Flip Ignition.” A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. The choice, Flip a Burger or Flip Iginition. In Flip a Burger, teams must go to the Krusty Krab then cook and eat 20 Krabby Patties. This could take long, but the Krusty Krab is not far. In Flip Ignition, teams must travel to Mrs. Puff’s Boating School and drive a boatmobile around the training track. This has the potential to be short, but the Boating School is located far away. Julian: “Let’s go to the burger, I’m hungry.” Matt & Tommy: 6th to depart Matt: “Come on Tommy, we need to get away from the bottom group!” Faith & Kelly: 7th to depart Faith: “Come on Kelly.” · Faith: “With James & Anthony out of the game, we’re out of an alliance. · Kelly: “Theres no one left here we really trust Ashley & Shannen: Last to depart Ashley: “Come on, we need to move!!!” Danielle & Tom: Currently in 2nd Danielle & Tom run in and read the clue. Danielle: “Let’s eat!” Tom: “Yeah, come on!” Ashley & Shannen: Currently in Last Ashley & Shannen notice Nick & Alex were having trouble. Ashley: “Hey guys need help.” Nick: “Yeah, wich one of these thing makes us move.” Shannen: “I think it’s…” She tried pushing the speed button and zoomed away. Alex: “LET’S DO WHAT SHE DID!!!” Alex pushes the button and they go zooming off aswell. Rachel & Renee: Currently in 3rd Rachel: “Wich do you want?” Renee: “Let’s drive.” At the other detor, Arianna & Julian and Danielle & Tom were have trouble making burgers. Arianna: “UGH!!! HOW DO YOU MAKE THESE THINGS!!!!!!?” She tried turning up the heat and the grill blew up. Her pants desintigrated in the explosion. Arianna: “SERIOUSLY, AGAIN!!!!!!” John & Robert: Currently in 4th Robert: “Damn you John! Your slow driving put us in 4th!” John: “Oh let’s just go drive!!!!” Ashley & Shannen and Nick & Alex: Currently in 5th and 6th Ashley: “Wich one you guys want?” Alex: “Let’s drive.” Faith & Kelly: Currently in 7th Kelly: “I still feel alone.” Faith: “Let’s eat the burgers.” Matt & Tommy: Currently in Last Matt: “Dang, that thing is hard to drive.” Tommy: “Let’s see if the boats are easier.” 2 hours later, evryone was still doing the detour. At the drive detour, Rachel & Renee finish their task. Rachel & Renee: Currently in 1st rip Renee: “Race to the bus station and take a bus to Aatlantica.” Teams must now go to the bus station and get on one of four busses to Atlantica, home to the little metmaid, each departing half an hour apart. Seats are first come first searve and each bus can only hold two teams. Once they arrive, they will find their clue at the bus stop. Renee: “Seats are first come first searve.” Rachel: “Then let’s get outta here.” John & Robert: Currently in 2nd John: “Take a bus to Atlantica.” Robert: “Come on, the girls are ahead of us.” At the Krusty Krab, Arianna (who was wearing pants made out of a patato sack) & Julian is still unable to make a burger. Arianna: “Ugh!!! How the heck do you do this?” Julian: “I don’t know, but at least we’re not the only team here.” Danielle & Tom and Faith & Kelly were also having trouble. Danielle: “This is too hard!” Tom: “You wanna switch to the other detour?” Danielle: “Sure, anything could be better then this.” Danielle & Tom run out to go to the Boating School. Nick & Alex and Ashley & Shannen: Currently in 3rd and 4th Ashley: “Wow that was easy.” Nick: “Come on guys, we need to get to the bus station.” As they run out, Danielle & Tom arrive to do the detour. Danielle: “Weren’t thos guys in last place?” Then Matt & Tommy run out to go to the bus station. Tom: “So were they. Oh man, that stupid burger detour got us into the bottom tier.” Danielle: “Let’s just hope the other two teams are still having trouble.” Rachel & Renee: Currently in 1st Rachel & Renee arrive at the bus station. Rachel: “Hi, we need two tickets to Atlantica and fast.” As they receive their tickets, John & Robert arrive and get theres. Rachel & Renee and John & Robert: On bus 1 departing at 8:00 At the drive detour, Danielle & Tom finish their task and run off to the bus station. Faith & Kelly: Currently in 7th Faith: “Kelly, I finished the burgers!” Kelly: “Great, now we can leave.” Arianna: “Oh dang it, their leaving.” Julian: “Hurry!!!” Nick & Alex and Ashley & Shannen: On bus 2 departing at 8:30 As the two teams get their tickets, Matt & Tommy run in. Fish: “You guys are on the 9:00 bus.” Matt: “Dang, atleast we’re not on the last one.” Danielle & Tom run in. Matt & Tommy and Danielle & Tom: On bus 3 departing at 9:00 Arianna & Julian: Currently in Last Arianna: “Oh god! Thank goodness I finished.” Julian: “Let’s go!” Bus 1 carrying Rachel & Renee and John & Robert now departs as Faith & Kelly arrive. Faith: “Hi, we need two tickets.” Fish: “You guys are on the last bus.” Kelly: “Oh man.” Arianna & Julian arrive at the bus station. Faith & Kelly and Arianna & Julian: On last bus departing at 9:30 Bus 1 arrives at Atlantica and the two teams run off. rip Rachel: “Roadblock. Who dosen’t have acrophobia.” A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this roadblock, the chosen team member must fly out of the ocean and sky dive onto this island. This is Star Island, a lone island in the middle of this ocean. This is also the pitstop for this leg of the race. Once the chosen member arrives, they must reunite with their partner who will be transported here. The last team to arrive may be eliminated. Rachel: “Acrophobia?” Renee: “That’s a fear of hights, I guess that’s me.” Renee goes to board the plane with John aswell. Bus 2 now departs. At star Island, Phil is standing with Ariel the mermaid. Rachel and Robert were also there waiting for their partners when they saw a figure landing on the island. The figure runs up to the mat and removes here helmet. Ariel: “Welcome to the Enchanted Sea.” Phil: “Rachel & Renee, you are team number 1.” Rachel/Renee: “YEAH!!!!” Phil: “And as a special reward, you’ve both won a free 7 day cruise around the enchanted sea on Carnival Cruises.” Renee: “Awsome!” Another figure lands and joins Robert on the mat. Phil: “John & Robert, you are team number 2.” Robert: “Nice work John, if you were faster we could’ve won!” John: “Oh shut up!!!” Bus 2 arrives and both teams run off. Nick: “I’ll do it, since you did the last one when I said I would.” Ashley: “I’ll join you. Come on.” The two run off to jump. Back at the bus station, Bus 3 departs. Arianna: “Well, looks like we’re gunna be the last place teams.” Faith: “Good luck guys.” At Star Island, Alex and Shannen were waiting on the mats for their partners when someone lands. Phil: “Ashley & Shannen, you are team number 3.” Ashley: “All right.” Nick then arrives on the mat. Phil: “Nick & Alex, you are team number 4.” The last bus now departs as the 3rd bus arrives. Danielle: “Um, what’s acrophopia?” Tommy: “I know, let’s go. I’ll do it.” Danielle: “I guess they’re not gunna tell us.” Tom: “I guess I’ll just do it.” At Star Island, a figure arrives and joins their partner on the mat. Phil: “Matt & Tommy, you are team number 5.” Matt/Tommy: “Yeah!” Tom comes and joins Danielle. Phil: “Tom & Danielle, you are team number 6.” Danielle: “Phew.” Tom: “We need to step up.” The last train arrives. Faith: “Oh man, only two left.” Kelly: “I’ll do it. Hey look, I’m sky diving.” Arianna: “Sky diving? I am so doing this!” At Star Island, Phil, Ariel, Faith, and Julian were waiting for someone to arrive. Then a figure landed and ran up to the mat. Ariel: “Welcome to the Enchanted Sea.” Phil: “Arianna & Julian, you are team number 7.” Arianna: “YES!!!!!!” Julian: “WE’RE STILL IN!!!!!” The two hug eachother and walk off the mat when Kelly lands and joins Faith on the mat. Sad music begins to play. Phil: “Faith & Kelly, you are the last team to arrive.” Faith: “Kinda expected that.” Phil: “I’m sorry to tell you, you’ve both been eliminated from the race.” Kelly: “Not really that surprising, we kinda knew we would leave.” Faith: “Yeah, it either us or Arianna & Julian and we both knew we couldn’t out run them.” Current standings 1st: Rachel & Renee 2nd: John & Robert 3rd: Ashley & Shannen 4th: Nick & Alex 5th: Matt & Tommy 6th: Danielle & Tom 7th: Arianna & Julian 8th: Faith & Kelly (Eliminated) 9th: James & Anthony (Eliminated) 10th: Jason & Eva (Eliminated) 11th: Giana & Andrew (Eliminated)